Michelangelo
"I'll tell you this first, I am not a painter, I am a sculptor." Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni '(ミケランジェロ ''Mikeranjero) is a main character in the otome game '''Palette Parade. He is the representation of the Italian painter of the same name and is part of the High Renaissance movement. Appearance Michelangelo is depicted with long pink hair and purple eyes. He covers his hair with a blue beanie. He wears two tops - one black and one white - on top of each other, a red and tan varsity hoodie, denim overalls with the suspenders down, and black loafers. He also wears a necklace, an anklet, a brown utility belt where he carries his art supplies, and a navy blue messenger bag. Personality Michelangelo always stays home and he has no faith in other people. He may look ordinary but his talent is definitely on a par with da Vinci. Van Gogh and Raphael can make him unable to function normally. His interests include songwriting and music. Historical Background The real-life Michelangelo was an Italian sculptor, painter, architect and poet of the High Renaissance born in the Republic of Florence, who exerted an unparalleled influence on the development of Western art. Considered the greatest living artist during his lifetime, he has since been described as one of the greatest artists of all time. Despite making few forays beyond the arts, his artistic versatility was of such a high order that he is often considered a contender for the title of the archetypal Renaissance man, along with his rival and fellow Florentine Medici client, Leonardo da Vinci. A number of Michelangelo's works of painting, sculpture and architecture rank among the most famous in existence. His output in these fields was prodigious; given the sheer volume of surviving correspondence, sketches and reminiscences, he is the best-documented artist of the 16th century. He sculpted two of his best-known works, the Pietà and David, before the age of thirty. Despite holding a low opinion of painting, he also created two of the most influential frescoes in the history of Western art: the scenes from Genesis on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel in Rome, and The Last Judgment on its altar wall. As an architect, Michelangelo pioneered the Mannerist style at the Laurentian Library. At the age of 74, he succeeded Antonio da Sangallo the Younger as the architect of St. Peter's Basilica. He transformed the plan so that the western end was finished to his design, as was the dome, with some modification, after his death. Michelangelo was the first Western artist whose biography was published while he was alive. In fact, two biographies were published during his lifetime. One of them, by Giorgio Vasari, proposed that Michelangelo's work transcended that of any artist living or dead, and was "supreme in not one art alone but in all three". In his lifetime, Michelangelo was often called Il Divino ("the divine one"). His contemporaries often admired his terribilità—his ability to install a sense of awe. Attempts by subsequent artists to imitate Michelangelo's impassioned, highly personal style resulted in Mannerism, the next major movement in Western art after the High Renaissance. Category:Characters Category:Italian painters Category:High Renaissance Category:Main characters